


L'autre Ministre

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Ministre de la Magie rencontre le Premier Ministre Britannique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'autre Ministre

_One-shot né d'une attaque intempestive du plot-bunny, gracieusement relu par Dacian Goddess qui m'aidée à corriger mes incohérences._

_Attention : spoilers tome 7. _

* * *

Une toux discrète retentit dans le cabinet du Premier Ministre. Celui-ci, qui avait pris ses fonctions récemment, se retourna en sursaut. Les mesures de sécurité étaient strictes, mais avec tous les malheurs qui s'étaient abattus durant le mandat de son prédécesseur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de superstition. Il était pourtant ridicule de penser que ce poste était maudit. Personne. Tant mieux. Ce devait être son imagination.

— Message au Premier Ministre des Moldus : « Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie souhaite rencontrer son homologue moldu », énonça une voix claire et pompeuse.

Stupéfait, le Premier Ministre regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un vieux portrait que personne n'avait pu enlever du coin retiré où il était suspendu d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. L'homme en perruque argentée qui y était peint clignait des yeux et le regardait comme s'il attendait sa réponse.

— Alors, que décidez-vous ? s'enquit le portrait.

« Quoi ? Il y aurait un dispositif d'espionnage aussi sophistiqué dans mon bureau, » s'étonna le Premier Ministre avant que son cerveau ne put interpréter les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées.

— De toute façon, il sera là d'ici trente secondes, reprit le portrait. Vous devriez vous éloigner de la cheminée.

De fait, une intense lueur verte émana de la cheminée. Un homme aux cheveux longs, comme un hippy, vêtu d'une robe médiévale noir et or, en sortit, suivi d'une petite femme boulotte dont l'allure et la vêture faisaient irrésistiblement penser à un crapaud rose. Elle regarda avec un dégoût non dissimulé le bureau du Premier Ministre britannique, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

L'homme tendit la main.

— Pius Thicknesse, Ministre de la Magie depuis deux jours.

Éberlué, ne sachant comment réagir, le Premier Ministre la lui serra en silence.

— Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, reprit celui qui s'était présenté comme Ministre de la Magie. Et pourquoi pas Houdini pendant qu'il y était ?

— J'aurais aimé vous expliquer les détails de notre collaboration avec les Moldus, mais le temps presse. Nous aimerions votre aide pour localiser un jeune homme délinquant de notre monde qui pourrait s'être caché chez vous. Il se nomme Harry Potter et il est très dangereux. Il a probablement assassiné de sang froid un vieillard sans défense. Voici sa photo.

Pius Thicknesse lui mit dans les mains la photo mouvante d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux verts, avec une cicatrice sur le front. Photo mouvante ? Mais les laboratoires secrets du MI5 avaient à peine mis au point cette technique !

— Dès que vous avez du nouveau, prévenez-moi par l'intermédiaire du portrait de Thaddeus Thirkell, précisa-t-il en pointant le portrait du perruqué avec un bout de bois. Ne faites rien de votre côté. Juste, prévenez-moi. Merci pour votre aide.

Le Premier Ministre reprit alors ses esprits.

— Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Ministre de la Magie ? C'est n'importe quoi. Pour qui travaillez-vous ? La CIA ? Le KGB ? Non, avec un tel accoutrement, vous travaillez sans doute pour Al-Qaïda !

L'homme allait répondre lorsque la femme intervint d'une voix sirupeuse à glacer l'échine.

— Monsieur le Ministre, nous n'avons pas le temps. Si vous voulez, j'enverrai Mafalda Hopkirk tout expliquer au Ministre Moldu. Vous avez encore beaucoup à faire. Je vous ai d'ailleurs préparé un texte de décret qu'il ne vous sera qu'une formalité de signer. Il est impératif de créer rapidement la Commission d'Enregistrement des Sorciers Nés Moldus.

Un regard dédaigneux, empreint d'un sentiment de supériorité, adressé au Premier Ministre ponctua cette tirade.

— J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans mon pays, et dans mon bureau, hurla le Premier Ministre, agitant la photo de Harry Potter dans son énervement. De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « molle-du » ? De quelle commission parlez-vous ?...

La femme sortit de sa manche un bâton semblable à celui que l'homme avait, mais en beaucoup plus petit, et l'agita en direction du Premier Ministre, qui en perdit la parole.

— Taisez-vous, sale Moldu. Vous devez le respect au Ministre de la Magie.

Le Premier Ministre ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais il comprit fort bien que le crapaud rose se comportait comme une Nazie face à un Juif et que son mutisme soudain avait à voir avec son bout de bois. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, le bout de bois pouvait passer pour une baguette magique sortie d'un magasin de déguisements. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de prendre cette histoire de magie au sérieux. Sa résolution dut se voir sur son visage car l'autre Ministre agita sa baguette et la voix revint au Moldu.

— Nous aiderez-vous ? demanda avec calme Pius Thicknesse.

— Oui, répondit simplement le Premier Ministre, davantage pour convaincre ces étranges et effrayants personnages de quitter son bureau. S'il avait été réellement superstitieux, il aurait croisé les doigts dans le dos, car il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de tenir parole. Si ces personnes qui prétendaient être au pouvoir quelque part l'attaquaient physiquement, il se dit que le jeune Potter n'était peut-être pas l'ennemi.

En tout cas, les deux autres eurent l'air convaincus par sa réponse car, sans autre forme de procès, l'étrange couple jeta une poudre mystérieuse dans la cheminée de son bureau et repartit par où il était arrivé.

« Où est donc passé Shacklebolt ? » se demanda le Ministre. « Il disparaît juste quand j'ai besoin d'une sécurité renforcée, alors que n'importe qui semble pouvoir s'introduire dans mon bureau sans invitation. Et je vais donner des consignes pour laisser cet Harry Potter tranquille. Décidément, être Premier Ministre n'est pas de la tarte. »


End file.
